


Hero

by AngelynMoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Final Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: It's their last stand, the resistance is at most a few hundred and before they climb into their X-wings Finn has his hand in Poe's as they say a goodbye that may be their last.





	Hero

Summary: It's their last stand, the resistance is at most a few hundred and before they climb into their X-wings Finn has his hand in Poe's as they say a goodbye that may be their last.

\----

 

"We did okay, right?" Finn asked as he held Poe's hand tightly on their way to Poe's X-wing, Finn would go to his in a moment.

They paused beside the X-wing and Poe turned to smile lovingly at Finn.

"Of course we did, buddy." Poe assured.

"Even though we won't win?" Finn asked quietly.

"Honestly, Finn, we never had much hope of winning, not against the First Order, then... then there you were, a spark of hope, someone from the First Order who broke away." Poe took Finn's face in his hands, "We might lose today, but tomorrow, tomorrow is another sunrise, another day for people to do the right thing, to join together against the First Order."

Finn forced a smile as he leaned into Poe's hands.

"So, yeah, we did okay." Poe finished giving Finn a soft kiss, "I'll see you when we land, yeah?"

"Yeah." Finn promised as Poe climbed into the Cockpit, "Poe?" 

Poe looked down at Finn, "Yeah?"

Finn reached up to grab Poe's hand, "Don't be a hero, Okay, not this time."

"Not this time." Poe promised.

 

\-----

 

In space there is no sound, you cannot hear the screams of pain, of Death, only feel it's cold fingers. In Space you can see the fires of explosions, can feel the displacement of atoms against your own ship but you cannot hear the deafening blast that takes a person from you.

But your companions can hear your screams of denial when your lover takes the First Order away into the silence of Space with the burning of a collapsing Sun. They can only listen as you watch , horrified and screaming while they are burned into memory and legend, and you wish you'd made him promise not to be a hero as well, but wasn't he always?


End file.
